


It's All Coming Back to Me Now

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Second Chances, Song fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Viggo and Orlando are stubborn idiots, eventually anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Orlando had a fairly serious affair during filming, but Viggo breaks it off in order not to hurt Orli's career. Sean realizes how much being apart it hurting both men and sets out trying to get them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the utterly breath-taking song of the same name by Celine Dion. If you haven't heard it, it's well worth looking up and listening to. Meat Loaf does a lovely version of it as well. Lyrics used are in italics. This was started in 2005, so when it says present day, it means 2005/2006, not 2014/15.

~New Zealand December 2003 --following ROTK premiere~

_~...and whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper...~_

 

"God damn it, Orlando! Can't you see that I just want what's best for ...?"

"Don't say it, Vig. Just don't even fucking say it. That's nothing but a bullshit excuse and you know it and if you can sit there and use that line on me, then you're not the man I thought you were ... the man who promised he would love me forever, who would never let me go no matter what ..." Orlando's voice cracked as he spoke and the sound went straight to Viggo's heart.

"Please, Orli ... please try to understand."

"Understand?! What I understand, Viggo, is that you're a liar and a coward!" Tears were streaming down Orlando's cheeks unchecked now, caused by both anger and a shattered heart. "A liar and a coward...and I don't have room in my life for either one!" He turned and ran out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

 

~Present Day~

_~...thought you were history with the slamming of the door and I made myself so strong again somehow...~_

And so it had ended. That was the last time Orlando had seen Viggo and the memory of that night still haunted him. Seeing everything he had ever wanted in his life suddenly crumbling away into nothing, seeing the pain written so clearly on Viggo's face - pain caused by his own hurtful words. Orlando had spent the last two years refusing to even think about his time with Viggo in New Zealand. It simply hurt too much. He had been so sure that Viggo was the one. He had fallen head over heels for the older man as soon as he met him and couldn't believe his luck when he found out that his feelings were returned with equal intensity. Of course he cherished his memories of Viggo - no one had ever made him feel as loved and needed and wanted as Viggo had. He hoarded them away, praying that one day he would be able to think about the other man without feeling the inevitable sting of tears in his eyes. But right now, all he could do was bury them deep down and carry on with his life.

Orlando lay in his plush bed thinking. Yes, he had carried on with his life. He had moved on. The last two years had been good to him, there was no denying that. A string of successful movies with some of the biggest names in the business, an on-again, off-again romance with one of the world's most beautiful women ... he certainly had nothing to complain about. Yet none of it seemed able to melt the cold ache in his heart. After every successful premiere he couldn't help thinking how much better it would have been if Viggo had been there by his side. Every time he and Kate had argued, he knew that it wouldn't have been that way with Viggo. In fact, it was his last fight with Kate that had him laying in bed right now, dredging up memories that were better left alone. "I'm not Viggo, Orli. I can't be what you want. It's him you're in love with, not me. Do us both a favor and call him. Then leave me the hell alone!" Of course he had tried to deny it, but really, what was the point? Kate was a sharp girl, far sharper than most people gave her credit for. And, unfortunately, she was right.

Of course, Kate wasn't the first one to urge Orlando to call Viggo. Sean had practically resorted to harassment trying to get him to make the call. Orlando couldn't even count how many times he had heard Sean say, "Give him a chance, lad. He still loves you." Those same words, with minor variations, had also been heard from Dominic, Elijah, Billy, Karl, Ian, hell, even Eric had jumped on the bandwagon for a while - no doubt encouraged by Beanie. But Orlando had held firm. Every time he had considered actually making the call, his mind travelled back to their last night together and his bitter final words to the man he loved - angry words spoken to hurt and wound, to make his lover feel the same pain that was tearing through his own heart. How could Viggo ever forgive him for that? And then he had just walked out and slammed the door behind him. In spite of his angry accusations, he was the one who had run. He was the coward, not Viggo. He was the one who refused to stay and try to work things out. And now, two years later, he was still a coward. Afraid that Viggo was still angry with him, afraid that he had moved on to a new love, afraid that if he heard Viggo's voice just once it would tear down all the walls he had so carefully built and his heart would be crushed beneath the rubble.

Orlando sighed heavily and rolled over, wiping the tears from his eyes before burying his head under his pillow. He resolutely shoved his memories back down into the darkest corner of his mind, refusing to dwell on them any longer. Viggo was lost to him forever and no amount of wishing or pining was going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo thinks about Orlando.

"You're a liar and a coward..."  
Even now, more than two years later, Orlando's ringing indictment still haunted Viggo. He wondered now, just as he had then, what he could have possibly said in his own defense. Not that it would have mattered - by the time Viggo could have gotten the words out, Orlando had already run out of the room heartbroken and furious, slamming the door on his way out.

Viggo never doubted that he had made the right decision. He regretted it, yes , but he had never doubted the wisdom of his actions. As weak as his reasoning no doubt sounded to Orlando, Viggo had been telling him the truth. He wanted what was best for Orlando, and he knew that the relationship they had would not be tolerated back in the 'real' world. As he watched Orlando's career soaring, he felt a sense of justification. He had done the right thing. So why did it still hurt so damn much? He was proud of his beautiful elf, but even now, his heart broke just a little bit more every time he saw a new picture of Orlando.

Alone at his Idaho ranch, Viggo stared in frustration at the blank canvas before him. Usually when thoughts of Orlando threatened to overwhelm him, he could escape into his painting, but for some reason it just wasn't happening today. He wondered yet again if Orlando ever had moments like this ... moments when memories of the past came swirling up so hard and fast that there was no escape from them. Did Orlando ever think of him? Did he ever feel this same soul-deep ache of loneliness? What they had shared together in New Zealand was the most amazing relationship Viggo had ever been in. Two halves of the same heart brought together. He had never loved anyone the way he had loved Orlando. Viggo snorted softly to himself. Had loved? Who was he trying to fool? He still loved Orlando and unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was going to change any time soon.

Viggo sighed and laid down his brush. Obviously, painting wasn't going to work. He left the studio and headed upstairs to change into riding clothes. Maybe a long horseback ride would help him clear his mind. Sure enough, two hours later, as Viggo walked back to his house from the barn he was once more at peace with himself. As he was walking up the stairs to clean up, he was startled to hear a knock. He frowned as he walked to the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors - that was the whole point in coming out here in the first place. He opened the door and let out a delighted whoop.

"Beanie! What are you doing all the way out here? God, it's good to see you again! Come on in!" Viggo grabbed the grinning Brit and dragged him inside before enveloping him in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Hey, Vig. Good to see you too. I had a few days off and wanted to see you before I head back home. How are you doing?"

Viggo smiled and gave a small shrug. "I'm fine. I was just getting ready to take a shower then start dinner. Make yourself at home and I'll be back down in just a minute."

He gave Sean one more quick hug, then headed off up the stairs for a quick shower. Having Sean here was like an answer to prayer. He had been Viggo's closest friend in New Zealand and their friendship was still strong despite the passage of time and the infrequency of their visits.

Sean retrieved his abandoned overnight bag from Viggo's front porch and then settled comfortably into the soft couch, casting a contemplative eye at the staircase. Despite his words, Sean could tell immediately that his friend was most definitely not fine. He sighed and shook his head. He suspected he knew what was troubling Viggo, especially since he had seen an Elf in a similar state two days before, but he wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. He loved Viggo and Orlando both dearly, but he had never met two such stubborn men.

Sean was still wondering how, or even if, he could best help his friends when Viggo reappeared. He grabbed Sean's hand and dragged him into the kitchen to keep him company as he fixed dinner. The two friends passed a pleasant evening together reminiscing about their time together in New Zealand, swapping stories about their current projects and just generally catching up on each other's lives. Sean pretended not to notice the way Viggo studiously avoided any mention of Orlando or the way he sometimes drifted out of the conversation, his eyes softening and gazing out somewhere far away from the quiet warmth of the room around them. When they finally went to bed, Sean was no closer than before to figuring out a way to bring Viggo and Orlando back together, but was even more determined to make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean decides he's had enough and makes a decision.

Sean Bean considered himself to be a patient man but by the third morning of his stay with Viggo, he was at his wit's end. Viggo was doing his best to be a good host, but Sean knew him well enough by now to know that Viggo's mind and heart were elsewhere. Sean was sitting alone in the guest bedroom trying to decide what to do. Viggo was out tending the horses so Sean knew he had a few minutes. Taking a deep breath and praying that he was doing the right thing, Sean picked up his mobile phone and hit speed dial.

" Hello? " Orli sounded like he was still mostly asleep.

"Orlando? I don't have much time so sit up and listen to me without arguing. Got it?"

"Beanie?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He was wide awake now and sounded slightly panicked.

"I'm fine, Orli. Just listen to me, okay? Nothing's wrong ... well, nothing's wrong that can't be fixed. Your King needs you, Elf. I don't want to hear any of the usual bullshit out of you. I don't care what you have to do or who you have to piss off. I want you up here tomorrow morning."

"Oh god, Sean ...what's wrong? Is he hurt? What's happened?" Orlando was more than slightly panicked now. The thought that something might have happened to Viggo before they could make amends had Orli near tears.

"Viggo's fine, Orlando. Other than pining away for you. I, on the other hand, am not fine. I'm sick to death of watching my two best friends slowly dying inside because you're both too fucking stubborn and afraid to admit that you can't live without each other. Two years is long enough, Orli."

Sean could hear the tears in Orlando's voice when he spoke again. "I can't, Sean. After what I said to him ... he hates me ...I ..."

"God damn it, Orlando! You're not listening to me! He doesn't hate you! Get that though that pretty little head of yours! I'm telling you, he's as miserable as you are. Hear what I'm saying, Orlando. Really hear me. Viggo loves you. Loves you with his whole heart and soul and being. You haven't seen him in two years. I have. He's not the same person he was before. There's a part of Viggo that's gone ... dead ... Only you can bring it back." Sean's voice softened. "It's time, Orli. Please."

"Are you sure, Beanie? Does he really still love me?" The fear, sadness, disbelief and hope Sean could hear warring together in Orli's childlike question nearly broke his heart.

"Orli, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Please trust me. You know I would never do anything to hurt either of you." Sean tried to lighten up the serious tone of the conversation. " Just get your sexy little arse up here by tomorrow morning."

A teasing note crept into Orlando's voice. "You think I've got a sexy arse, Beanie? You should've said something before..."

Sean smiled, pleased to hear the lightness back in Orlando's voice. "The whole world thinks you have a sexy arse, Elfling. Who am I to argue? Listen, when you get in, give me a call on my mobile and I'll come and pick you up."

"I will. And Sean? Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Orli. I'm doing this for my own benefit. You two are driving me insane. I'll see you tomorrow."

Orlando laughed, suspecting that there might be more than just a grain of truth in what Sean said. "See you soon, Beanie."  
He rang off and bounded out of bed to throw some clothes into an overnight bag and make plane reservations.

Sean thumbed off his phone then smiled down at it fondly. One down and one to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean wondered all day long when, how or even if he should tell Viggo what he had planned. The opportunity finally presented itself late that evening as Sean sat in Viggo's studio watching him paint.

"Vig, we need to talk."

Viggo instantly put down his brush and turned to the man seated beside him. "Sure, Beanie. Is something wrong?"

Sean hesitated, looking at his friend. Orli he could take any day, but he and Viggo were pretty evenly matched and if Viggo decided to get pissed off and decked Sean ... well, Sean just didn't see it ending well for either of them. He finally decided that a semi-direct approach was his best bet. "I've got to go out for a couple hours in the morning."

"Okay ... is everything all right?"

"Um...." Sean took a deep breath and plunged in. "I'mgoingtotheairporttopickupOrlando."

Viggo's eyes flew open and he stared at Sean. "You're doing WHAT?? Please tell me I heard you wrong..."

"No, you didn't hear me wrong. I'm going to the airport to pick up Orlando and then I'm going to bring him back here and you two are going to kiss and make up or I'm going to strangle both of you!" Sean watched the stricken look on Viggo's face and prayed again that he had done the right thing.

Viggo slumped down onto the stool beside him and lowered his head, staring at his paint-splattered hands. "God, Sean. Why? Why?" Tears began coursing down Viggo's cheeks. "He hates me, Sean. With good reason. I broke his fucking heart because I was too afraid..."

Sean interrupted the rapid flow of words harshly, trying to get Viggo's attention. "Shut up, Viggo. Just shut the fuck up and listen to me." His voice softened, but was no less intense. "Yes, you broke his heart. And he broke your heart. And it's been two fucking years ago and neither of you has managed to get over it. I was with Orlando right before I came up here. You know what I saw? Not the beautiful, happy, golden boy from the tabloids. I saw an Elf with a broken heart. You're all he talked about, Viggo. He loves you, plain and simple. Whatever happened in the past hasn't changed the way he feels about you. God damn it, Viggo! I love you both so much, it's killing me watching you two slowly destroying yourselves!"

Sean stepped over to Viggo and gently laid his hands on either side of Viggo's face, raising it until Viggo was looking into his eyes. "He loves you, Vig. And you love him. That's all that matters. Leave the past in the past. Give the lad another chance. Give yourself another chance. God knows you both deserve it. You've both suffered enough. It's time to start over."

Viggo nodded slowly, then turned his head and gently kissed Sean's palm. "Thank you, Sean. Thank you."

Sean wiped Viggo's tears away with his thumbs then placed a soft kiss on his friend's forehead and smiled. "Don't thank me. Like I told the Elf, I'm doing it for my own reasons. The two of you are driving me insane pining away for each other!"

Viggo couldn't help laughing. "Somehow I can easily believe that! Still an insolent Steward!" His expression turned serious again for a moment. "Seriously Sean, thank you for caring enough to do this. And for putting up with us."

Sean smiled. "You're worth it, both of you. Now you better get to bed. You're not as young as you used to be and you've got two years worth of making up to do tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean picks Orlando up from the airport.

Sean was awakened the next morning by the sound of Viggo rattling around in the kitchen below him. The faint smell of fresh coffee drifted in through his partially open door. While fresh coffee was always a good thing, the fact that Viggo - a perpetual night owl - was awake and conscious enough to make it at 7:00 in the morning did not bode well for the upcoming reunion with Orlando. With a sigh and a groan, Sean decided that he might as well get up. He dressed quickly then headed downstairs, hoping that Viggo had at least gotten some sleep the night before.

As he walked into the kitchen, Sean realized that his fears were well-founded. "Christ, Vig, you really look like shit."

Viggo looked up at his friend and smiled wryly. "And a bright, sunny good morning to you too, Bean."

Sean walked over to the coffee-maker, wrinkling his nose slightly as he passed by Viggo. Apparently, he had already been out to check on the horses. "You smell like a horse too. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Horse is a perfectly good, natural scent. There's nothing wrong with smelling like a horse. And I guess that would depend on your definition of 'sleep'."

Sean shook his head and sat down opposite his friend. "Sleep, Vig. You know, opposite of awake, 'knits up the ravell'd sleave of care', that sort of thing. Ringing any bells?"

Viggo smiled faintly. "No, not really."

Sean leaned over and placed his hand on top of Viggo's. "It's Orli, Vig. Just Orli. He's still the same man you fell in love with in New Zealand."

"We hurt each other so badly, Sean. It can never be the way it was."

Sean heaved a sigh and wondered how such a brilliant man could be so dense sometimes. "Yes! You hurt each other, Viggo. Orli hurt you as much as you hurt him! But it didn't change how much you love him, did it?" Viggo shook his head. "Then why can't you see that it's the same for Orli?"

When Viggo looked up, Sean was surprised to see a sheepish little grin on his face. "Believe it or not, I never thought of it like that."

Sean rolled his eyes and shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. "You two are both completely hopeless. Trust me, your Elf still loves you just as much as you love him. Now would you please quit worrying and go try to rest for a while?"

Viggo stood up and moved toward the door, then stopped and turned back to Sean with a smirk. "You know, Beanie, there's something vaguely disconcerting about putting my love life in the hands of a man who's been divorced as many times as you have."

"Fuck you, Mortensen. If you're going to be disconcerted about something, it should be the fact that your love life is in such bad shape that I have to fix it for you! Besides, I learned a lot from each one of those divorces." Sean was pleased to see that the tension seemed to have ebbed out of Viggo. He still looked exhausted, but at least he didn't look ready to bolt. "I'm going to take a shower and then head to the airport. His flight is supposed to be here at 9:30. I'll call you before we leave the airport."

"Thanks again, Sean. I really do appreciate this more than you'll ever know."

"I know, Vig. Now go away and get some sleep or I'm going to drag you up there and tie you down to the bed ... " Viggo's smirk and raised eyebrow stopped him cold. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

The smirk bubbled up into full-blown laughter. "I don't know, Sean ... sounds kind of interesting ... a little kinky, but ..."

"Out!!"

Viggo held his hands up and backed out of the room, still laughing. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Sean sat for a few minutes longer, finishing his coffee and then headed upstairs to shower and change clothes. As he passed Viggo's room, he paused for a moment outside the door. He smiled and nodded happily to himself when he heard his friend's distinctive snores filling the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Beanie!!!!"

Sean turned at the sound of his name and barely had time to brace himself before Orlando tackled him in a bone-crushing full-body hug. Sean hugged him back tightly, smiling to himself. Painful though it might be, Orlando's completely uninhibited exuberance was something Sean truly treasured about the younger man. "Good to see you again, Elfling. Thanks for coming."

Orlando released him and looked into Sean's face. "How's Viggo? Does he know I'm coming? Is he ..."

"Slow down, Orli. Breathe." Sean knew that Orlando babbled even more than usual when he was nervous. "God, you're a wreck, aren't you? Just calm down, little one. Viggo's fine. Yes he knows you're coming. No, he's not mad. Yes, he wants to see you. And if it helps any, he's a nervous wreck too."

"That makes me feel a little better. I think. Sean, what if ..."

Sean saw the doubt still lingering in the brown eyes. "No what-ifs, Orli. Just don't. Look at me." Orlando looked up into his friend's emerald eyes. "Do you still love him?"

"More than anything, Sean. I never stopped loving him."

"Then there are no what-ifs. No doubts, okay?" Orlando nodded, but looked away. "Orlando." Sean placed a gentle hand on Orli's chin and forced his eyes back up to meet his own. "Trust me."

"I do, Beanie. Really I do. I'm just so ... hell, I don't even know what I am."

"I understand, Orli. Come on, let's get going."

"Have I got time to change clothes and freshen up just a little bit first?"

Sean couldn't help laughing. "Of course, Prissy Elf. I promised I would call Viggo before we left. I'll do that while you get all prettied up again."

Orlando leaned in and gave Sean a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Beanie! I'll make it fast."

Sean rolled his eyes and nodded as he took out his phone and speed-dialed Viggo's number. Twenty minutes later, they were back on the road headed for Viggo's ranch. Orli talked non-stop, too nervous to either notice or care that Sean wasn't answering him.

The closer they drew to Viggo's house, the quieter Orli became. After five minutes of virtual silence, Sean looked over at the man beside him. Great. Orli wasn't looking much better than Viggo had earlier. "You all right, Orli?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick, Sean."

"We're almost there, little one. The hardest part will be over soon." Sean reached over and squeezed Orlando's hand, silently offering support and strength.

They pulled into the driveway and Sean turned off the car. Looking over at Orlando, he realized the other man was trembling visibly and staring at the front door. Turning, he saw Viggo standing there.

"Ready?" he said gently.

Orlando shook his head. "I can't, Sean ... I ... oh god ... "

Sean got out of the car, motioning to Viggo to stay where he was. He walked over to Orli's side and opened the door. "Come on, little one. He's waiting for you." He took Orli's hand and gently pulled him out of the car then led him up onto the porch.

Orlando stopped in front of Viggo, wanting desperately to say something, but too overwhelmed with emotion to speak. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that he was finally face to face again with the man he loved more than life itself ... the man he thought was lost to him forever. Viggo could do nothing but stare at the beautiful creature before him, equally overwhelmed. Seeing the tears now spilling down Orli's cheeks finally broke the spell. Viggo reached out and cupped Orli's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"My angel .... " he whispered softly. He gathered Orlando into his arms and the younger man clung to him desperately, both men now weeping openly.

"Only yours, Vig. Only ever yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo and Orlando talk. And ...um...do other stuff...

Sean felt his own eyes fill with tears as he watched his two best friends clinging desperately to each other, both weeping openly now, trying to erase in mere seconds all the pain of the last two years. Viggo and Orlando were both exceptionally beautiful men, but Sean could swear that he had never seen either of them looking as beautiful as they did at that moment. They both seemed to simply glow. Sean wasn't sure if it was the tears in his own eyes or the morning sunlight or their obvious joy at holding one another again, but they looked so beautiful together that Sean's heart ached at the sight.

After taking several minutes to regain his composure - best friends or not, there was no way in hell Sean would let either man see how deeply their reunion had affected him - he realized that neither Viggo nor Orlando seemed to be making any move to go inside. Sean smiled softly and moved toward the two entangled men.

"Gentlemen, as gratifying as it is to see my plan working -and please notice I'm not saying 'I told you so' - it would probably be a good idea to move this inside now ..."

Orlando reached out and gathered Sean into the hug he and Viggo still shared. "Thank you, Sean." he whispered shakily. "Thank you for giving me my life back ..." Tears cut off the rest of what Orlando had wanted to say, so instead he simply laid his forehead against Sean's temple and gently kissed his cheek.

"Sean ... " Viggo's voice broke and he just shook his head when Sean turned to look at him.

Sean placed a gentle kiss on his friend's temple and said softly, "I know, Vig. I know." He turned and placed a similar kiss on the sienna curls resting on his shoulder. "Now let's get you two inside." He gently but insistently nudged the other two men through the front door.

After Viggo and Orli had gotten settled on the couch, Sean came over and sat down on the coffee table in front of them, looking from one to the other. "You're both all right now?" After receiving unquestionable assents from both men, Sean allowed a look of smug satisfaction to pass over his face.

"Don't say it, Bean. Not one fucking word!" Viggo had recognized Sean's look and knew the other man was dying to say 'I told you so'.

Orli winked at Sean. "I don't know, Vig. Maybe we ought to let him say it just once ..."

"Orli ... angel ... you know Beanie as well as I do. You know we're never gonna hear the end of it as it is. Do you really want to give him ..." The rest of Viggo's sentence got lost in a fit of laughter at the mock-stricken look on Sean's face.

"Vig! How could you even think that about me? I'm heartbroken! Anyway, what I was going to say was that since things seem to be going so well, I'm going ... um ... going ... somewhere else for a while."

"Beanie, no!" Orlando reached out to grab Sean's hand. "You don't have to ..."

"I know I don't have to, lad. But as much as I love you both, there are certain parts of your 'reacquainting' that I would rather not be privy to."

Viggo and Orlando both blushed slightly. "We're not that bad, Sean! Are we?" Orli looked over at Viggo, seeking confirmation. The artist merely smiled, remembering quite happily just exactly how loud the younger man could get when making love.

Sean couldn't resist the temptation to tease the elf. "We shared a trailer, Orli. Do you remember how many times I walked in on you two shagging?"

Orlando's brow knitted in confusion as he tried to remember. "You never walked in on us, Beanie ..."

"And why do you think that was, Elfling?"

Viggo chuckled softly as he watched the light slowly dawning. "Good timing?" Orlando asked hopefully.

"Not quite, little one. Now, I'll give you four hours. I'm going into town and I'll pick up something to fix for dinner while I'm out. When I get back, you'd better have the worst of it out of your systems, because I want some time to visit with both of you together before I have to leave!"

"Leave?!" two stunned voices asked at the same time. "When?" Viggo added.

"I can stay for another day or two, but after that, it's back to the real world." Sean stood up and smiled down at the two men in front of him. "It's really wonderful to see the two of you back where you belong." He kissed each man's forehead softly. "Now try not to fuck it up this time!"

Viggo smiled. "You are a true romantic, Sean!"

"Fuck you, Vig! Remember, four hours!"

Sean slipped quickly out the front door and suddenly Viggo and Orlando found themselves alone together for the first time in over two years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo and Orlando are back together but are surprised to find there's still something missing.

_~...if you forgive me all this, and I forgive you all that, we forgive and forget ...~_

Viggo laid his hand on Orlando's and squeezed it gently. "I can't believe you're really here, Orli. I keep expecting you to vanish when I reach for you like you always did in my dreams."

The younger man's eyes flooded with tears yet again. "I'm sorry, Viggo ... so sorry for everything ... sorry for the horrible things I said to you, sorry for running away, sorry for being to afraid to ..." Gentle fingertips on his lips stilled his rush of words.

"Do you love me still, Orlando?"

"God, yes! I never stopped loving you, Vig. You're my whole life. I've been so lost without you ..."

"I love you too, angel. And nothing else matters." Viggo laid a gentle hand on Orlando's cheek and stroked his thumb over the perfect cheekbone. "Like Sean said, what happened in the past is in the past. It's over and done with. We forgive and forget and move on. I was wrong to make a decision that should have been yours to make."

Viggo reached down and took the younger man's hands in his own. "I love you, Orlando. I don't ever want to be without you again." He looked down at their joined hands and struggled not to let the tears overcome him again. When he raised his eyes again and saw the tears in Orlando's eyes, all his well thought out words vanished, replaced by a single word.

"Please?" Viggo whispered.

Orlando raised a hand a placed it gently on Viggo's cheek. "Do you even have to ask, Vig?" he said in a shaky voice. "My heart is yours. It always has been. You're all I've ever wanted. I'm yours, Viggo. Always."

Viggo smiled softly. "Does that mean I'm forgiven for being an idiot?"

Orlando returned the soft smile. "Of course. As long as you forgive me for being an idiot as well."

"Forgiven," the artist whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips.

Orlando moaned softly at the feel of Viggo's mouth on his. He reached up and laced his fingers through Viggo's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Viggo licked gently at Orlando's lips, tongue seeking an entrance. Orlando opened his mouth willingly, revelling in the feeling of Viggo's tongue gently sparring with his own.

"Too long ... " Orlando whispered breathlessly when they finally separated. "It's been too long. Take me upstairs and make love to me, Viggo. I need you so much."

Viggo stood up unsteadily and held his hand out to the younger man. As the walked hand in hand to the stairs, Viggo realized that Orlando was trembling still.

"You're shaking, Orli. Are you okay?"

Orlando nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just ... I don't even know. I just need you so badly. Need to feel your arms around me again, need to feel you inside me, loving me. I need to know this is really real ... I'm not making any sense am I?"

Viggo stopped beside the bed and gathered the other man into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's real, love. It's not a dream this time. It's real."

 

_~... if I touch you like this and if you kiss me like that, it was so long ago but it's all coming back to me now ...~_

The two men slowly undressed each other, exchanging soft, gentle, longing kisses. They made love slowly and gently, savouring the feeling of being in each other's arms again, basking in the warm glow of renewed love. When they finally came together, both men had tears in their eyes again.

After several minutes of laying snuggled against each other, Orlando finally spoke up. "I don't think I've cried this much in one day in years."

Viggo chuckled quietly, "I don't think I've ever cried this much." After a pause, he added, "We better get cleaned up before Sean gets back."

A wicked glimmer shone in Orli's eyes. "I don't know. He might be tempted to join us if he sees us like this."

Viggo swatted his lover's ass lightly and snickered. "You've always had a thing for my Steward, haven't you, baby?"

Orlando tried to look innocent, but failed completely so he resorted to another tactic. "Look who's talking! You're the one that kept fucking up Boromir's death scene just so you could keep laying there between Beanie's legs!"

Viggo had the decency to blush slightly before retorting, "Kinda like the scene in Moria where you had to keep pulling Sean back from the edge and into your lap?"

"I ... but ... I ... " Orlando spluttered.

"That's what I thought," Viggo said through a fit of laughter. "Come on, Elfling. I don't care how sexy Sean is, he'll kick both our asses if we're still naked when he gets home. "

Orlando thought for a moment, then conceded Viggo's point. "You're probably right," he sighed with mock wistfulness. His expression turned serious as he looked up at Viggo once more. "We need to find some way to show Sean how much we appreciate this. I don't know about you, but I know I gave him a lot of trouble."

Viggo nodded. "Afraid I did too." He smile faintly, remembering how frustrated Sean had gotten with him earlier. "We'll think of some way to tell him, but right now we better get up and get moving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Viggo and Orlando were sitting on the couch looking through Viggo's pictures of New Zealand when they heard the front door open.

"Is it safe to come in?" Sean asked, peeking around the edge of the door.

"It's safe for now, Sean. Get in here!" Viggo yelled back.

"I brought Chinese food, assuming there's a flat surface that's sanitary enough to eat it off of."

"Food!" Orli yelped, bounding up and relieving Sean of some of the cartons he was carrying.

"Dear god, I forgot how much the Elfling could eat," Sean mumbled.

"I heard that, Beanie! Don't forget I'm a growing boy!" Orlando said loudly from the kitchen.

Viggo shook his head affectionately and smiled at Sean as the Brit rolled his eyes. Orlando returned with silverware and beer and added them to the already crowded coffee table. Sean immediately snatched a fork back up.

"Please, god, tell me you didn't fuck on the coffee table!"

Viggo couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease Sean. "Come on, Beanie, what's a little bodily fluid between friends?"

The look of abject horror on Sean's face had the other two men practically rolling in the floor laughing.

"You didn't! Did you? Please say you didn't."

"It's okay, Beanie," Orlando finally managed to choke out. "Vig's just teasing. We didn't really."

Sean arched an eyebrow at the other two. "Don't know that this was such a good idea after all. I had forgotten how the two of you get when you're together."

"Horny?" Viggo asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Sean.

"Horny and dangerous," said Sean as he tried to balance both his plate and his beer in his lap, just in case Viggo was serious.

"Speaking of, how long did you say you'd be here, Beanie?" Orlando asked in an innocent voice.

Sean gave his friend a confused look. "Speaking of what, little one? You lost me."

"Okay, so maybe we weren't. Anyway, how long can you stay?" Orlando asked.

Viggo kept his mouth shut, but couldn't help a slight smirk at the look of confusion on Sean's face.

"Couple more days, I think. Maybe a day or two longer."

"That's not very long," Orlando sulked.

Sean smiled and replied, "No, it's not, elfling. But I'm sure you'll be just fine without me. The two of you have got a lot of catching up to do and you don't need me in the way. My job here is finished."

"Sean, you're not in the way. You won't be in the way," Viggo said, hearing just the faintest hint of sorrow in his friend's voice. "You belong here with us for as long as you feel like staying."

Sean shook his head, but before he could reply, Orlando spoke up again. "Beanie, please! Stay with us for a while. We really do want you here. You're a part of us, too."

"We'll see, lad." Sean answered, as he rose and carried his plate into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viggo looked up and met Orlando's eyes. The elf looked as heartbroken as Viggo felt. Orlando's last words still rang in Viggo's ears as he looked after Sean and he realized just how very true they were. From the beginning it had always been the three of them. Sean had been instrumental in getting the two men together, convincing Viggo that the fears he had were groundless and that he would be a complete and total fool to let Orlando get away without taking a chance on the younger man. Viggo had lost count of how many nights he had spent crying into Sean's shoulder and apparently Orlando had staked a claim to the other shoulder. Sean was a part of them - a part that they needed and loved just as much as they needed and loved each other.

Orlando watched Viggo's face, knowing what was going through the older man's head just as surely as if he were thinking it himself. Despite the teasing banter he and Viggo had shared earlier about Sean, the truth of the matter was that both men truly did love their friend. Surely Sean knew that? Orlando fought the urge to go after Sean. The decision would have to be Viggo's. He looked up into the artist's face as he turned back to Orlando.

"Viggo?"

Viggo looked into Orlando's eyes and the decision was made.

"Go," he whispered.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched the young man practically launch himself off the couch and run into the kitchen after Sean. He knew Orlando could reach the older Brit in a way that he couldn't. He had always suspected that Sean had a deeply-suppressed crush on the beautiful elf and he knew Orlando wouldn't spook Sean like he might. He would add his own two cents worth after Orlando dragged Sean back into the living room. The artist squirmed uncomfortably as he considered foregoing the two cents part and just body-slamming his friend into the couch and kissing him senseless. Yeah, sending Orlando in first was definitely a good idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean placed his plate in the sink and stared out at the setting sun. He was overjoyed that the two men he loved so much were happily together again, but he hadn't expected to feel so alone. Their happiness in each other just brought home again to Sean how empty and lonely his own life was. He loved both of them and had planned on staying for several more days, but he just couldn't. He needed to get out of here soon. Like tomorrow. It would hurt the Elfling's feelings, but he had Viggo to keep him occupied. They really didn't need him in the way ...

"Fuck!" Sean mumbled, as he angrily wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Beanie?"

Sean heard the soft voice at his ear at the same time he felt two surprisingly strong arms slip around his waist.

"Jesus, lad! You still move like a fucking elf!"

Orlando snickered as he rested his chin on Sean's broad shoulder. "Sometimes. The rest of the time I'm still tripping over my own feet."

The truth in that statement brought a smile to Sean's lips.

"You okay, Beanie?" Orlando asked seriously.

"M' fine, little one. Just admiring the view." Sean nodded toward the sunset to illustrate his point.

Orlando lifted his eyes to look out the window. "Mmm, it is beautiful, isn't it? But you're avoiding my question, Sean."

Sean looked up in surprise. Orlando very rarely called him 'Sean' and he was amazed at the thrill it sent through him. He also knew that Orlando was right and lying to him would be pointless. Orlando could be frighteningly sensitive to other people's moods and no amount of lying would fool him.

"I'm fine, Orli. Really. Just seem to be in a bit of a funk tonight. I ..."

Orlando cut him off, moving his mouth closer to the older man's ear. "Stay with us, Sean."

Sean closed his eyes and bit back a groan at the feeling of warm, soft breath tickling his ear.

"We love you, Sean. You're a part of us, a part of our hearts. Stay with us."

"Orli, I can't," Sean rasped. "You two need to spend some time alone before you have to go back to the real world. You've got ..."

Orlando's soft voice cut him off again, lips now brushing against his ear. "I don't mean just for the next few days, Beanie. I mean forever."

Sean turned around slowly and took Orlando's face in his hands. His heart felt like it was shattering a piece at a time. He wanted nothing more in the world than to spend the rest of his life with these two men, but he knew it could never happen. They completed each other and he would never be more than a third wheel.

"Don't do this to me, Orlando. Please. If you love me at all, don't say anything else." The pain he felt was evident in his voice and made Orlando's own heart ache for him.

"Sean, listen to me!" Orlando's voice was low and desperate. He had to make Sean understand. "Stop being such a stubborn bastard and listen to what I'm telling you. We love you, Sean. We're in love with you. Both of us. Like I said, you're a part of us. Don't run away from us, Sean. Please ... "

Sean stared at the younger man, unable to believe what he was hearing. In a hesitant whisper, he asked, "Viggo?"

"Is probably in there waiting to tackle you to the ground when I bring you back out. BOTH of us, Sean. Please don't say no. We need you as much as we need each other."

Sean stood for several seconds staring at Orlando, his brain struggling to take in everything. Orlando lifted a graceful hand and laid it on Sean's cheek.

"Please, Beanie?" he whispered.

Without another word, Sean gathered the younger man into his arms and began kissing him desperately. Orlando purred and pressed his body tighter against Sean's, returning Sean's kiss with equal intensity. When the two men finally parted, gasping for air, Orlando let out a breathless giggle.

"So is that a yes, then?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's a 'god-this-is-a-really-bad-idea-but-I-can't-resist-either-of-you-any-longer' sort of yes. Now, take me to our king and let's see what he has to say about all this."

With what could only be described as a squeal, Orlando grabbed Sean's hand and dragged him back into the living room where Viggo was waiting on pins and needles. As soon as he heard the two men, he looked up, searching both pairs of eyes.

"He said yes!" Orli said in a happy voice.

The next moment, Sean found himself on his back with Viggo on top of him, growling and kissing him like he wanted to devour Sean. Sean looked up at Orlando for back-up, but the elf was too busy laughing affectionately.

"Hey, don't look at me! I tried to warn you, mate!"

With a growl of his own, Sean took matters into his own hands and flipped Viggo over on to his back, deepening the kiss and sending shivers down Viggo's spine. Viggo instantly wrapped his legs around Sean's waist, holding on so tightly that Sean finally had to tear his mouth away from the other man's.

"Vig! Can't breathe!" he gasped.

This brought a fresh gale of laughter from Orlando an elicited a smile from Viggo.

"Shouldn't've made me wait so fucking long, you stubborn bastard!"

"Guys, there's an already broken in king-size bed upstairs that would be a hell of a lot more comfortable than the floor. Rug burns, you know." Orlando hitched his thumb in the general direction of the stairs, then held his hands down to the two men at his feet.

Sean took one of Orlando's hands and stood up, gingerly rubbing his ass. "One of these days you're gonna break my arse with those goddamn rugby tackles, Vig."

Viggo just laughed as he hopped up and grabbed Sean's hand in one of his own, then held his other hand out to Orlando.

"Shall we?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Lead the way, my king," Orlando replied with a smirk and a sweeping bow.

Sean smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately at the two men as he was led up the stairs and into Viggo's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the three men approached Viggo's rumpled bed, Sean felt his uneasiness returning. He stopped walking and just stared at the bed in front of him. What in god's name was he thinking? He had spent the last three weeks trying to get Viggo and Orlando back in each other's arms and now here he was joining them? Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea after all. They could never love him the way they loved each other and he was bound to end up with a broken heart if he let himself go too much further down this path.

Both of his companions immediately recognized Sean's hesitancy.

"S' okay, Beanie," Orlando whispered on his right, his voice soft and breathy.

"It's us, Sean. Just us," Viggo's gruff rasp came from his left.

"Don't belong here ... " Sean mumbled, trying to put his scattered thoughts into words.

"Yes, you do, Sean. You do," Viggo murmured gently as he ran a soothing hand up and down Sean's spine. "It's okay, baby. We want you here. Tonight, tomorrow, always."

Sean turned to look into Viggo's eyes, searching. All he could see was love and concern, but he couldn't help the fear he felt in his heart.

"Always?" Sean repeated in a voice filled with both hope and doubt.

Orlando laid a gentle hand on Sean's cheek and turned his face toward him.

"Always, Sean. Always." he whispered before taking Sean's mouth in a kiss so loving and gentle that it brought tears to the older man's eyes.

Viggo kissed the back of Sean's neck, then moved his lips to Sean's ear.

"Trust us like we trusted you, Sean. Give us the same chance you insisted that we give each other. Let us love you."

The gentleness in Viggo's voice finally broke through the last of Sean's reservations. He knew that these two men would never lie to him, never hurt him. He didn't know what the future would hold for the three of them, but he knew that they would face it together as one. He smiled, wrapped his arms around both men an began moving forward to the bed once more.

"So how exactly does this work?" Sean asked with a smile.

"Well," Viggo said with an answering smile, "we're not really sure either ... "

Orlando finished Viggo's sentence for him, the meaning behind his words clear to all of them. "...but we'll figure it out together."


End file.
